


500 Miles

by jmtorres



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Ridiculous, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE MOST SELF-INDULGENT HOUR I HAVE EVER SPENT VIDDING</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Miles

This vid contains the MOST audio cuts and LEAST video cuts you will ever find in a vid. Its sole purpose is to express the hilarity I experienced watching Teal'c's dramatic journey in Stargate: The Ark of Truth.

Title: 500 miles  
Vidder: [](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jmtorres**](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/)  
Fandom: Stargate: The Ark of Truth  
Song: I'm Gonna Be by The Proclaimers  
Summary: Teal'c walks.  
Warnings: Either you'll find this as hilarious as I do or you'll be bored to tears.  
Thanks to: [](http://echan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**echan**](http://echan.dreamwidth.org/) 's ear and wild laughter.

Download link (please right-click/save-as): [500 Miles](http://jmtorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/500miles.avi) (14.8MB .avi file)

(No youtube embed at this time, copyright issues.)


End file.
